Awe of the Rainbow
by Rainbow-Hazard
Summary: Awe, A aspiring musician, and his sister Shock, a DJ, move to Ponyville for some peace and quiet, but what would happen if a certain cyan pegasus were to sweep the socially awkward Awe off his feet? Read, and find out!  Anthros, OCxRD, first fic, R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**The Awe of the Rainbow**

**Chapter I: Introductions and Arrivals**

This is the story of two of the most unlikely of ponies, who cross paths, and fall into the arms of love... Let's start at the beginning, the arrival of a destined stallion, Awe, and his -smarter then average- kid sister, Shock.

"AWWWWE! When are we gonna get there!" The little pegasus filly cried as they marched down the road.

"Hopefully sooner then one would suspect..." A pegasus stallion called back to her, his golden coat gleaming in the sunlight. Awe adjusted his backpack and his hoodie strings, "We SHOULD be able to see Ponyville just over this hill..."

"WOOOOO!" Shock rushed past Awe in a blur of silver and bright red.

Awe sighs quietly to himself as his walks up to where Shock was standing on the crest of the hill, there before them sprawled a rather large town, a sign hung next to them reading, **Welcome to Ponyville!** Awe smiled, "Well... We're here... Finally... Come on Shock, time to find our house." Shock walked next to her brother, her electric blue mane swaying in time with his bright red. They both knew that they were in the best place for them. This was their home now.

And nothing could change that...

Hopefully.

**(( Thank you for reading this, this is my first Fan Fiction. Please, tell me what you think of it and if I should continue it or not! I'll probably continue it, but it would be nice if you expressed your opinion on it.**

**Later!**

** ~Rainbow-Hazard))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Welcoming Committee**

" Okay... So, we live on the corner of 23rd and Maple... That should be right about-" Awe walked down the street, staring at his map of the town, with a bored Shock by his side.

"HI! My name's Pinkie Pie! You must be new in town! " Awe stumbled backwards in surprise as the bouncy pink mare popped out from an apple stand and greeted them.

" GAK! Uh... Y-yeah... I'm new, could you give me dir-"

"OHCELESTIA,INEEDTOTHROUGHYOUAPARTY! WECANHAVEICECREAM, ANDCAKE, ANDMUFFINS, ANDTAFFY, AND..." She keeps listing off the delicacies they were to have at the party, never seeming to run out of breath, " ANDITWILLBETHEBEST. PARTY. **EVER**!"

"... Um..." Awe slowly backed away from the overly excitable pony, "That sounds... Um..."

"EPIC! We should totally do that! My name's Shock and this is my brother Awe!"

"Shock, A. We need to unpack, B. We need to let the Mayor know we're here, and C. I need to find some work."Awe tapped his hoof quietly as he rambled off the reasons.

" OOH, OOH! The Weather Factory always has a slot open! I could help you unpack, or tell the Mayor your here! " Pinkie beamed at him

" I-Um... If you could tell the Mayor of our arrival, I would greatly apprecate it." Awe gave her a rather nervous smile.

"Okey Dokey Lokey! The party will start at 8:30!" She shouted as she bounded off towards the town hall

"But it's 7:45!" Awe shout to her, even though he knew she was already out of earshot.

" She's so COOL!" Shock started to bounce, "I think her happiness is rubbing off on me! You need a cool fillyfriend like her!"

"We came here for peace and quiet, if I happened to meet somepony here that I would take intrest in would mearly be by accident. I'm not going to be activly looking for a fillyfriend." Awe's voice drops to a chilling calmness.

After another 15 minutes of looking, they finally find their apartment, an orange mare in a stetson walks out, she caught them in her line of sight, she smiled and walked over to them, "Ya'll new in town, aren't cha? Name's Applejack, My family and I run Sweet Apple Acres on the other side of town. And you are?"

" My name is Awe... I'm an aspiring musician, and this is my little sister, Shock, she's a rather good DJ." Awe motioned to Shock, Applejack smiled.

"Well, Nice meetin' the two of you. You stayin' in this here hotel?"

"Uh, Indeed we are!" Awe adjusted his backpack, "Just found it... Big town you've got here... And very beautiful at night."

"Eeeyup! Ain't no place prettier!" She laughed lightly under her breath, "Well, I'll let ya into your hotel now, pleasure meetin' ya, sir, and you too, lil' missy!" Applejack bid them a fond farewell.

Another 20 minutes pass as they unpacked their things, set up their living arrangments, and their recording room. A light tap on the door echos through the still relativley empty apartment.

" I'll get that." Awe calls out as he sets down the guiter he was tuning on his bed, He sprints to the door, when he opened it he was greeted by a rather shy-looking yellow mare.

" M-mister A-Awe?"

" Just call me Awe."

"O-oh... O-okay, um, A-awe... Um... I'm o-one of P-pinkie's f-friends... I-I came to tell you th-that the party is s-soon..."

"Ah, Thank you, miss...?"

"O-OH! M-my n-name is F-Fluttershy..."

Awe smiles, "Well, It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Fluttershy. Shock, We need to leave soon! Come on!" He turns back to Fluttersy, "So, where is it being held?"

"The c-center of, um, t-town..." She fumbled the words out of her mouth.

" Well, Thank you, We will be sure to make it!" Awe thanked her once more before closing the door.

"She'd make a good fillyfriend, too... So would Applejack!" Shock suggested, Awe sighed.

" Shock."

She covers her mouth, "Oops, sorry!"

Awe sighs once more, " Let's go... Don't wanna be late."

**(( This is a bit longer then the first one, eh? I've decided to continue writing this story... It might be fun! If you send me a message with a basic description and personality of your OC, I might add them into the story! So... Yeah!**

**Later!**

**~Rainbow-Hazard ))**


End file.
